Our Days
by Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori
Summary: Hanya fic ringan pelepas stres! Drabble. Ketika Tadase sedang di rumah Amu, dan Amu tiba-tiba berteriak histeris di kamarnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Amu? OOC Canon!


**Our Days**

**Summary :  
**Hanya fic ringan pelepas stres! Drabble. Ketika Tadase sedang di rumah Amu, dan Amu tiba-tiba berteriak histeris di kamarnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Amu? OOC~ Canon!

**Genre :  
**Romance & Friendship, and Humor maybe?

**Character :  
**Tadase H. & Amu H.

**A/N :  
**Ide yang muncul tiba-tiba di kepala. Daripada ga diketik, 'kan sayang. Jadi bikin drabble deh. Latarnya mereka sudah kelas 2 SMP. Masih banyak banget ide yang ga nyambung satu sama lain di kepala Ao, jadi mendingan dibikin drabble. RnR please!

Chapter 1 : KYAAA! NANI KORE?

Sore itu, Tadase sedang berada di rumah Amu. Mereka baru saja pulang sekolah, dan mengingat sekarang tanggal 12 Desember, udara begitu dingin dan salju dimana-mana. Jadi Amu berinisiatif untuk mengajak Tadase ke rumahnya dulu agar dia tidak kedinginan di tengah badai salju yang baru saja tiba. Oh ya, tadi Tadase mengantar Amu pulang, makanya mereka bersama.

Tadase melepas jaketnya, lalu duduk di ruang tamu. Orangtua Amu sedang kerja ke luar kota dan Ami bersama mereka. Jadi hanya ada dia dan Amu di rumah itu. Di hadapannya ada dua cangkir teh hangat. Satu untuknya, tadi dibuatkan Amu. Satu lagi? Tentu untuk Amu. Tapi Amu sedang ganti pakaian di kamarnya. Tadase sendiri sudah tidak memakai seragam sekolah, tadi dia bawa baju ganti untuk jaga-jaga jika bajunya basah. Dan benar, bajunya basah karena salju. Maka tadi dia ganti baju dulu di kamar mandi rumah Amu.

Dengan hati-hati, Tadase meminum teh hangat-nya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Manis." gumamnya. Kiseki juga mendapat satu cangkir kecil, dibuatkan Suu dengan cangkir dari rumah-rumahan Ami. Saat ia kembali meminum tehnya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan histeris Amu.

"KYAAAAA!"

Tadase lekas meletakkan tehnya dan berlari ke kamar Amu, lalu membuka pintunya. "_Doushita no_, Amu-chan?"

Ia melihat Amu dengan wajah yang merah padam membelakanginya sambil memegang sesuatu. Pelan-pelan, Amu menoleh ke Tadase masih dengan wajah merah dan sedikit air mata di sudut-sudut matanya. Kemudian Tadase tersentak ketika ia melihat ada Ikuto di beranda kamar Amu.

"IKUTO NII-SAN! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu?"

Tadase menggeram dan akan berlari ke Ikuto, kalau tidak ditahan Amu. "_Mou yamete_, Tadase-kun. _Atashi wa daijoubu_. Ikuto tidak melakukan apapun padaku kok." kata Amu sambil mengusap air matanya pelan.

"L-lalu? Kenapa kau teriak dan menangis begitu? Dan kenapa Ikuto Nii-san ada di sini?"

Amu tersenyum pada Tadase. "Aku tidak nangis. Tadi aku kebanyakan tertawa, makanya ada air mata. Lalu.. Soal yang teriak itu.."

Ran menunjukkan kepalanya dari balik bahu Amu. "Tadi Amu-chan kaget, makanya teriak!"

"Kaget?"

"Bukan karena Ikuto lho." ujar Miki.

"Lalu? Apa dia jatuh atau apa?"

"Jelas bukan _desu_~" kata Suu.

Daiya terbang ke Tadase dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang Amu pegang. "Karena buku itu." jawab Daiya.

Amu duduk, lalu mulai bicara. "Tadi saat aku mau ke bawah, tiba-tiba Ikuto datang dan memberikan buku ini. Buku ini sebenarnya album foto. Lalu.. Sebenarnya aku teriak karena.." Amu menahan tawa, lalu membuka buku itu dan menunjukkan fotonya pada Tadase yang membuat Tadase jawdrop seketika.

"TADASE-KUN MANIS SEKALIIII!" seru Amu.

Fotonya itu Tadase kecil. Sedang bermain dengan Ikuto dan Utau kecil. Tadase saat kecil memang manis sih.. Dulu Amu tidak sempat berkomentar apapun saat melihat Tadase kecil di dalam kekuatan Humpty Lock dan Dumpty Key, saat pertarungan akhir dengan Easter. Tapi kini dia bisa melihat dan berkata apapun yang ia ingin ungkapkan tentang foto itu.

"KYAAAA! KAWAII!"

Ikuto berjalan masuk dan menepuk kepala Tadase yang masih jawdrop. "Sabar ya, Tadase. Kelihatannya Amu benar-benar tergila-gila dengan masa kecil cowok _shota_. Jaa~" Ikuto lekas pergi dengan melompat dari beranda.

"MANIIIIS~ KAWAII~" Amu masih berteriak histeris.

"Jadi.. Amu-chan teriak.. Karena fotoku saat kecil..?"

**End of Chappy One**

WAHAHA! Kawaii! Tadase emang manis banget waktu masih kecil. Singkat 'kan? Drabble yang ngaco. Ya udah deh~ Review? Chapter dua akan segera di update!


End file.
